Today's technological society requires housing and transporting fluids, such as petroleum, water, natural gas, methane, ammonia, liquid air, gasoline, oxygen, nitrogen, hydrogen, as well as various industrial chemicals. The interior of the vessel, pipe, or tube can be subjected to a harsh environment because of the chemical nature of the fluid housed or transported and the temperature and pressure involved. The exterior of the vessel, pipe, or tube can be in contact with a corrosive environment, such as seawater, soil, rock, air, or other gases, liquids or solids.
Various single or multilayer coatings are known in the art to protect the interior and exterior surfaces of vessels, pipes, and tubes housing and transporting industrial fluids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,948 discloses a semi-interpenetrating polymer network (semi-IPN) as a coating for steel pipes and storage vessels. The semi-IPN coating comprises a fully pre-polymerized uncrosslinked (linear) polyolefin and a crosslinked epoxy polymer.